


Ascend

by UdSoul



Series: Climb to the top [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butchering of Christianity, Creative Murder, Derogatory Language, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Jealousy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki and Tony not quite sane, Loki is whatever he is, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, OC Lucifer, Obsession, Possesive behaviour, Torture, Twisted love, Violence, and Tony is the maker, and other mythology, badvsgood semantics, darkish, established relationship loki/tony stark, grey morality, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Tony wanted a glimpse, but got the whole shebang.Hell, the Devil, mountains of corpses, and the God of lies on top of it.Monster.Loki was a monster.It was a terrifying thought. However, even more worrying was the fact that Tony was the maker.The curtain rises. The show must go on.And fuck him if he won't enjoy it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Climb to the top [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ascend

It was easy to step out of hell and into the safety of the house that he had built for them some time ago. Loki supposed he should have known back then that Anthony, his eternal starlight, will ruin him.

The thought, thought, had not crossed his mind. He found a kind of peace here, shaping and reshaping the house that one day, he hoped, they would call theirs. Entirely missing the fact that he was building his own future around a fluttering hope.

It was not rational, and, certainly, it was out of character. If there was one thing that Loki was loyal to, then it was his conviction that nothing was worth his loyalty, and love…

Loki shook his head, chuckling bitterly.

Anthony was out. He was snoring lightly, mumbling something incomprehensible. Loki laid him on the bed gingerly, brushing a stray hair away from his face.

Anthony looked enthralling.

Loki remembered the first time he laid his eyes on him. It was, like an electric current. His world blinked and faded out, leaving him blissfully empty. At that time, he was not in the right state of mind to recognise the significance of that meeting. The second time was enlightening.

Anthony was wrecked. His lover had abandoned him, and his friends had betrayed him. Anthony’s mind had cracked, and then he was barely functioning, ready to shatter and fall. But despite the inner turmoil he was going through, he took Loki in. He pushed through his demons and listened to Loki’s hysterical mumblings. He managed to salvage the scraps of sanity amongst the insanity and come up with a doable plan.

Anthony had put his foot down and forced others to take Loki seriously. It impressed and sweetened the God, and then Loki has decided that Anthony will be his.

It was not anything romantic or sentimental. Loki saw a brilliant tool that he could use and didn’t hesitate to acquire it.

It was the oldest trick in the book – divide and conquer.

Loki made sure to become Anthony’s only source of affection. He went out of his way to portray a perfect partner for Anthony, and if in the process he became compromised himself, it was not a big loss.

Loki knew what he wanted, and genuine affection sweetened the deal. After all, the life of the ruling was arduous and often lonely. Loki would not mind having a loyal pet by his side to entertain him when the need arises.

Funny, how the tables have turned.

Loki lied to Anthony, letting him believe that the feeling developed slowly. He allowed him to think that it shaped gradually, growing from their alikeness, and bloomed, surviving the trials that they went through.

Loki could lie to Anthony, but he was not in a habit of lying to himself. 

It was instant. One moment, Loki was considering Anthony to be mildly amusing, and the other, everything he ever wanted was tied to a mortal in front of him.

He should have run the moment he recognised the danger. He should have stayed the fuck away, and he should have wrestled with the wish to play with fire. He should not have basked in the silvery light of Anthony’s soul. He should have done the sensible thing, but then again, when he ever done that?

No, he had to stay and pock, and manipulate, and gobble the glimpses of that light, collect the crumbs of the acceptance, cultivate the seeds of the attachment, to crop his own demise.

Anthony would say that he was being melodramatic, and he would be right. Loki loved to hyperbolise. He found pleasure in creating grand illusions, investing a bit too much into them. In theory, the thought of being completely consumed by the feelings he had for Anthony exhilarated him. In practice, it scared him senseless.

Loki was aware that he was obsessed. However, it did not shake him properly. After all, he usually operated under such circumstances. Anything else was not enough to sprung him into action. What he had missed though was the embarrassing time span his mind spent riveted on Anthony, and the lengths he was willing to go to please him.

It felt natural. Thus, he did not stop to think, galloping past the point of no return.

Loki, the selfish bastard who made it his point to function alone, was lost entirely to a mortal.

What irony.

Luckily, it was not utterly awful. The said mortal was the worthiest man in Nines, and quite frankly outside of it as well. By some providence, Loki had gotten under his skin, and Anthony said he loved him, thus, not everything was in taters yet.

His ego got bruised. However, he said it himself that Anthony had made him. At the time, though, he did not mean it. Anthony helped him to recover, that was undeniable, but he was a bit exaggerating when he said what he said, or, at least, he though so. Because, as it turns out, his starlight did make him (into his pet). He just did not notice till it was too late.

The only thing that had truly shattered was his pride, but then again, it was a tad overrated to begin with.

Anthony stretched, calling Loki in his sleep, and blindly searched for him, his distress escalating. Loki smiled fondly, catching his wondering hand, and kissing the knuckles. Anthony relaxed immediately, scooting closer.

Loki’s heart melted at the action. He embraced his straight, moving him a bit to lay comfortably at his side. Anthony’s body stretched alongside his, and his breathing evened out until he was sleeping soundly again. The blatant show of trust felt wonderful, eliciting softer emotions.

Loki fucked up royally but could not bring himself to regret any of it, and even if he could muster enough paranoia and petulance in him to blame Anthony for being so unfairly irresistible, he was stuck with him anyway. Since, one thing became crystal clear – everything became nothing if Loki could not have him, so, there was no point in struggling.

With that thought Loki closed his eyes, determined to enjoy the love he had conned out of the man.

*^^*

Tony woke up with a slight headache, but otherwise, felt unrealistically comfortable.

The bedding beneath him was soft, and when he turned his head gingerly, he saw a sleeping Loki. The God looked relaxed, faintly smiling in his dream.

Tony’s breath hitched. Loki was gorgeous, and … his.

Tony’s heartbeat increased and his breathing became uneven. This thought was something to get used to.

After everything he saw and went through, Loki becoming his partner was the most unrealistic thing from them all.

Tony was not stupid, far from it.

He did not do relationship, but he could recognise when someone was manipulating him. It just that Tony did not mind it. He had nothing to lose, and everything to gain in that scenario, so he let it be.

What he did not anticipate is for Loki to be genuine. Tony missed the cue, and because of it had a hard time adjusting.

He did well, though, if he says so himself.

Being loved by Loki is another roller-coaster entirely, and fuck the obsession, possessiveness and devotion Loki showed was hard, if not impossible, to match. It was, also, horrifying.

Tony understood that there was no going back for him. Loki was it. Loki would not let him go, and if by some miracle he manages to escape him, the Nines would not have such luxury.

Loki was not kidding when he said that he was a monster. Tony just thought that Loki was being melodramatic up till now. Because, honestly, Loki was downplaying it. 

And wasn’t it something to freak out about?

Loki had killed an entire group of heroes, and fuck knows how many in the illusion, simply because they have crossed him. Naturally, Loki used an excuse of _protecting and avenging_ him, but Tony was not that gullible. If Loki were not attached to Tony, he would be dead together with them.

Honestly, Tony thought he would be. Thor was right, Loki wanted the weapon, and Tony knew he could have used any mortal to wield it.

It was just Tony’s luck that Loki had lost in his own game.

“Morrow.” The said God purred, opening his mesmerising eyes to look at Tony. Tony’s breath hitched a second time this day. Loki was brain damaging.

“Good morning, honey.” Tony breathed out, smiling at him, and running his fingers along Loki’s jaw to tangle them in silky, dark tresses. Loki sighed happily, closing his eyes, and leaning into the caress.

No, luck has nothing to do with Loki loosing. It was entirely his doing.

“What are you thinking about, starlight?” Loki asked, opening his eyes again to gauge the truthfulness out of Tony. Tony supposed he should not lie to the God of lies, but right now he was not ready to voice the half-formed thought he had, thus, he opted for vague answer.

“Us.”

Tony could see that the answer did not satisfy Loki, but the God was wary, and probably insecure, so, he did not push.

Tony did not like that. Loki, naturally, had reasons to feel that way. The romantic relationship they have forged in hell, could crumble in an instant.

The situation was favourable for fostering illusionary feelings, and, before that, their relationship was a fib. Thus, the doubt was warranted.

Tony ought to feel that way too. Also, he should be angry, but he could not muster it.

Tony knew what Loki was doing. He could have stopped it anytime, but he was too selfish to do so, since Loki listened to Tony’s pity-parades. He, also, got drunk with him, discussed craziest ideas and invented stuff. Moreover, Loki shared his own pain, taught him the secrets of the Universe, and healed him. Furthermore, Loki provided him company when nightmares struck, and shared his grandiose plans, asking Tony’s advice, like it meant something to him

Loki suffered Vision’s presence for a fucking decade to save Jarvis, not to mention that he literally died a few times, because he thought that Tony kicked the bucket.

So, no, Tony could not allow Loki to think that there was any falsity left between them.

“Not doing this, because of the obligation.” Tony announced, confusing the God, whose mind went to dark places while Tony was spacing out, judging by the sadness that accumulated in his emerald orbs.

Tony kissed him, not waiting for the answer. Loki jerked from the unexpected action. Tony giggled following him and sprawling on top of Loki in the process.

The God hissed, biting his lips petulantly. Tony gasped, giving Loki an opening to deepen the kiss. Loki’s clever tongue tangled with his own, the God’s hands travelled lover, getting a handful of his ass and squeezing it possessively. Tony moaned into the kiss, breaking it to gasp for air.

Their eyes have met.

Loki was watching Tony hungerly, liking his lips and kneading Tony’s lower back, those apt fingers finding the sweet spots with ease.

It felt nice. Tony bit his lip, arching his back into those petting hands. Loki’s expression crumbled, revealing desperate need. Tony wondered for how long Loki supressed his true desire, for such a simple action to have such a profound effect.

The God’s hands were shaking slightly, and his breathing became erratic. Tony could feel Loki’s erection pressing into his thigh, marvelling at the sheer want swimming in that predatory gaze, and feeling the awe scorching his soul.

He knew he could reject Loki right now, and Loki would not stop him. Loki will even forgive him afterwards, finding excuses for him and blaming himself.

Because, Loki may be a monster, but he was not a beast.

“Would you undress me now?” Tony more demanded than asked, his thoughts getting a bit fuzzy.

It took Loki a second, during which the passion mixed with disbelief, and he wanted to ask something, but desire won, and then Tony was sucked into a heady hurricane.

If Tony were pressed to describe what had occurred between them, he would say it was too darn personal to reveal. He could not call that sex, because it was a bit softer than that. But he could not call it love-making either, because it run that much deeper.

He felt worshipped, and scared, and blessed, and cursed simultaneously.

He did not know he could do _those things_ to Loki. He had not known he wanted _those things_ done to him.

The God enslaved him from the first try. Tony was officially ruined for anyone else.

The only consolation prize was Loki’s awestricken gaze that seemed to follow him everywhere now. Tony guessed he had ruined Loki too. Serves him right. It should be illegal to be this fucking good in bed.

“Starlight” Loki whined needy, stretching his hand towards Tony, and making a grabbing motion. Tony chuckled, running his eyes over the God’s naked form, and taking another sip of coffee to moisture his dry throat.

Loki was irresistible and … his.

Tony’s pulse jumped, desire flooding his body.

Yeah, that thought still needed to be adjusted to.

“Please…” Loki begged unabashedly.

Quickly it became unbearably hot in the room. Tony finished his coffee promptly, putting the cup on the table, and went to his God. Loki mewled happily when their lips connected, pliant in his hands.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat, head spinning from the power fix.

He did not know how to adapt to that.


End file.
